We Own the night
by Sunchick116
Summary: A leyton fanfic that starts where the S5 finale left off.
1. Chapter 1

We own the night

"_I'm at the airport, and I've got two tickets to Vegas. You wanna get married tonight?"._

Peyton's heart sank to the pit of her stomach as she listened to Lucas' voicemail. She felt like she was gonna throw up. "I can't handle this right now", she thought. She had just gotten off the phone with Mia when he called. Mia had met her biological dad. She had his contact information if Peyton wanted it. As if that wasn't a big enough decision to make, now Lucas dropped this bombshell on her ass.

Peyton whipped out her phone and scrolled down to Lucas' number. Then, she paused. Why should I? she thought. He'd made her suffer the last 3 years, particularly this last year. Parading around his man-faced girlfriend, and then daring to put the same engagement ring on her ring, he was going to give to Peyton. He'd been giving her mixed messages ever since she came back into town. Let him suffer, she said to herself.

Peyton smiled to herself. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. She had a weakness for all things Lucas Scott, and she knew it. Very few people get a second opportunity to fix a mistake they made, and if this proposal was serious, as unromantic as it was, she had to jump on it. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

She took a deep breath and dialed his number. Then, she changed her mind. I'll just pack my stuff up and meet him there, she thought. That way he'll be a little nervous as to whether I'm coming or not.

She headed to her closet and grabbed a bag to start packing…..

Airport

Lucas closed the lid to his phone. "I'm such an idiot", he thought. "I wouldn't forgive me for all the shit I've put her through, and I want her to forgive me?" "Yeah, right".

"I really blew it this time", he thought. He looked sadly at his bags, and wondered if he should just head home, if he was wasting his time. But a little voice inside his head stopped him. "Why wouldn't she forgive you?", it said. Isn't that part of why you fell in love with her in the first place so many years ago?" "because she forgives people?".

She would never forget. He knew that. He didn't expect her to. He'd messed with her head, and he knew it. But maybe, just maybe, his love for her, was greater than her frustration with him. He hoped she'd see that. Heck, he just did it again. She was letting him go with that river court drawing, and he was sucking her back in with his proposal.

"I'm an asshole!" he laughed to himself. "I wouldn't marry me either!". He sighed. Then it hit him. Just in case she did come, there was one more thing he had to do before she showed. He opened his phone, and scrolled down to….

Taxi Cab

Lindsey had just settled her bags into the trunk of the cab, when her phone rang. She looked down. It was Lucas, again. She sat down in the backseat, and took a deep breath. She answered. "Yes, Lucas?".

"I just asked Peyton to marry me", he blurted out.

Lindsey nodded. "that was quick, but figures". "what'd she say?".

Lucas laughed. "I don't know. I did it in the pure dick fashion I am- over the phone. I left a voicemail".

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "romantic!". "why are you telling me this?."

Lucas sighed. "Because, in the remote chance that she says yes, I need you to know something before she does".

Lindsey paused. "ok. Go ahead".

Lucas bit his lip. "I…kissed her. At tric. The night I proposed to you".

Lindsey's eyes immediately welled up with tears. She closed her eyes, and slammed her head on the back of the seat. "when were you planning on telling me?".

Lucas shrugged. "To be honest, I wasn't". "it's not that I don't love you, Lindsey, because I do". "I just love her more".

Lindsey felt as if she'd been stabbed in the heart. Then, she thought of something. "might as well ask, she thought. "can't get any worse than being told you're second best".

"Lucas, I need to ask you something", she said, her voice shaking.

Lucas hung his head low in shame, even though Lindsey couldn't see him. "ok", he whispered.

"my ring…um….did you….um….".

"Yes, it was the same ring I used to propose to peyton", he said. "It's a family ring, Lindsey".

Lindsey couldn't handle it anymore. "so it was the ring your uncle gave your mom?".

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, it was. But that's no excuse". "I'm sorry, Lindsey".

Lindsey sighed. "I'm sorry, too, Lucas", she said and hung up.

_Airport_

Lucas hung up the phone and sighed. "Yep, I'm a dick", he said. He rested his head on the back of the chair. It had been a long couple of days. As much as he loved being there for Brooke and Angie, that had been emotionally exhausting. Then he made an ass of himself at the game. And now this. He needed a nap. He looked at his watch. Even though it felt like an eternity, it had only been 15 minutes since he called Peyton. He'd give her a little while longer, while he slept….

_Airport_

"Thank you!", Peyton said to the taxi driver as she grabbed her overnight bag. She ran in through the double doors and scanned the room. She didn't see him anywhere. Her heart sank. "He gave up on me again", she thought. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man who had been sleeping on a chair, start to stir. It looked exactly like Lucas! She breathed a sigh of relief! She paused for a second as he stood to stretch and rub his eyes. She watched him with a smile on her face. But then her smile faded, as he bent down to pick up his bag. She panicked. "He's leaving", she thought. Just like that, the words came stumbling out of her mouth. "Lucas!!".

Lucas was so startled, he dropped his bag. He looked over, and there she was!! His heart skipped a beat. She came, she came! He was so happy, he didn't know what to do with himself. He just started running towards her. She ran at him, too, and when he got to her, his first instinct was to pick her up. He picked her up and kissed her. HARD. He swung her like he'd never swung anybody in his life. He couldn't stop. He just kept kissing her, over and over. Tears streamed from both their faces. He ran his fingers through her hair. God, how he missed those beautiful curls. He couldn't think of anything to say. He just kept repeating "I love you, baby", over and over. Somehow it didn't seem like enough. Because that's what she was-his baby. His pride and joy. The most valuable thing he had in his life, was in his arms. It was at that moment, that Lucas finally realized what Peyton was talking about. Because at that moment, his entire universe snapped back into focus. She WAS his moment of clarity. Always had been and always would be.

Peyton thought she'd died and gone to heaven. She couldn't believe this was happening right now. Lucas was the best thing to ever happen to her, and she would never ever again take anything for granted. Nothing ever felt right, unless she was with Lucas. Brooke was right-this was the way it was supposed to be. And yet, she hated to ruin the moment, but she had to jab at him. She pulled away for a second and rested her forehead on his. She laughed. "Lucas, You're a mess". "You can't just call a girl, propose over the phone and expect her to come running.". His eyes grew sad. "I know, I just…". She put her finger over his lips. "You may be a mess, Lucas Scott, but you're my mess, and I love you". Lucas looked at her and breathed a sign of relief, as he pulled her back in. He wasn't done with her yet. He didn't think he ever would be.

Int-Airplane

Peyton clung nervously to Lucas' hand the whole flight to Las Vegas. It had been a bit awkward since they boarded the flight. She didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to marry him. Of course she did. However, she hesitated at the idea of a quickie wedding. She wanted their family and friends to be there. There was no way in hell she'd tell him that, of course. She wasn't going to make that mistake again. But she wished there was a way to make him think that was his idea, a la My big fat greek wedding. She chuckled to herself at the thought of taking advice from movies.

Lucas noticed Peyton chuckling to herself and wondered what was so funny. "probably laughing at my emotional retardation", he thought. He shook his head at himself. Peyton looked at him strangely. "what's wrong?". He groaned. "I'm a real piece of work, aren't I?'. She bust up laughing. "awww, baby!!". She hugged him.

Int-Vegas Airport

Lucas and Peyton quietly boarded off the plane. They each had one little overnight bag, so Lucas grabbed both bags with one hand, so he could hold Peyton's hand with the other. He pulled her into a hug. He didn't ever want to let her go. They started to walk over to the elevators to go to the rental car terminal, when all of a sudden Peyton stopped in her tracks. "Oh, shit!". Lucas stopped. "what happened?". Peyton pulled out her phone. "I gotta tell Brooke I'm ok.". Lucas looked embarrassed. "Yeah, good idea." Peyton texted Brooke, and Lucas texted Haley. Both messages were the same. "I'm ok. Don't worry".

Lucas and Peyton walked up to the rental car counter, and Lucas started filling out some paperwork. Halfway through, he laughed. "What?", Peyton asked curiously. "18, you're old enough to get married, 21, you're old enough to drink, but you have to be 25 to rent a car". Peyton giggled. "I'll split it with you". Lucas shook his head. "yeah, right." "you ruin my romantic credibility". Peyton laughed. "did you ever have any?". Lucas jokingly dropped his mouth in awe. "keep that up, I won't marry you", he teased. Peyton pouted. "No baby! I love you!", she said, clinging to his arm. He laughed and kissed her.

Lucas loaded the two bags into the car, and helped Peyton into the front seat. He grabbed the keys and started driving. "should we look for a chapel on the strip? Or away from town?". She looked at him. "Last time I made a decision about our future, you broke up with me". "don't ask me", she jabbed. He sighed. "did I mention I'm really, really sorry about that?". "no, but thanks for trying", she said. He looked around. "I got a better idea". He turned on the freeway, and headed north. "What are you doing?", Peyton said. "You'll see", he smiled.

Peyton woke up to the sound of Lucas slamming the car door shut. She looked around. They were at a gas station. He put the pump in, then popped his head in through the open window. "I gotta use the bathroom. Do you?". She shook her head. "Ok", he said, and kissed her forehead.

Lucas started heading towards the bathroom, and when he turned the corner of the convenience store, and made sure Peyton couldn't see him. When he was out of sight, he whipped his cell phone out. He dialed 411. "yeah. Operator". "Can I have the Beverly Hilton?". "Thanks". He smiled to himself as he waited to be connected.

"Where are we going?", Peyton asked confused. "It's a surprise", Lucas said secretively. "ugh. Yeah. That makes me feel better. I think I've been surprised for the rest of my life". He grinned. "You'll like this one".

_2 hours later_

"ok, we're almost there", Lucas said. He pulled over to the side of the road. Peyton looked at him oddly. "If we're almost there, why are we pulling over now?". He grinned. "Because you have to put this on", he said, holding blindfolds. "Are you kidding? LUCAS!". " Cut the crap already!". He smiled. "I'll make it worth your while", he said, as he started kissing her neck. She smiled. "Well, I can be persuaded". He grinned. "Yeah". She put the blindfolds on.

Lucas pulled into the parking lot of the Beverly Hilton. The Valet almost opened the door, but he stopped them, putting a finger over his lips, and gesturing towards a blindfolded Peyton. They laughed. "should we be calling the cops and reporting a stolen person, sir?", the man laughed. Lucas shook his head. "all good here. I just don't want her to know where she is. Ruins the surprise". The man nodded. "figured as much".

Lucas checked into the hotel alone, then came back to the car to get Peyton. He held her hand all the way up to their room. "Lucas, I'm gonna fall." "What the heck is going on?". "You're not gonna fall. I got you. Don't you trust me?". Peyton laughed. "normally yes. But you've got me blindfolded walking somewhere I definitely don't rec –". She didn't finish her sentence, because at that moment, Lucas put her down on a chair, and removed her blindfolds. She looked around. "Lucas, where are we?", even thought she knew the answer perfectly well. He looked at her, beaming. "You tell me". Peyton knew exactly where they were, and she knew exactly what he was about to do. He looked at her reassuringly, reached into his pocket, pulled out a jewelry box, and got down on one knee. "We're going to do this right", he said. Peyton didn't let him talk anymore. "yes, yes, yes. My answer is yes. Lucas Scott I will marry you!". She reached for the jewelry box he was holding, but he pulled it away, laughing. "Let me do this! C'mon!". She pulled him forward onto the seat she was sitting on, and started kissing him, all the while reaching back into the hand he pulled behind his back. She grabbed the jewelry box away from him, and opened it, but he said "let me do it. Please?". She glared at him for a second, then handed him the box. He grabbed the ring, and placed it on her ring finger. Tears filled Peyton's eyes. He shook his head. "Baby, don't cry!." Peyton couldn't stop. She grabbed him and started kissing him. Right now was as good a time as any. She pushed him backward onto the bed with her body…

Peyton lay on top of Lucas, as they kissed. As things got more intense, they rolled over and he got on top. He started kissing her neck, and worked his way down. She reached up and started tugging at his shirt. He put his hands under her dress, caressing her thighs. She unbuckled his pants. He moved up to lift off her dress. She took off his pants and his boxers. He took off her underwear. One thrust and he was in. Peyton moaned. She'd missed this. She'd missed him. All of a sudden Lucas stopped. "What? What's wrong?", she said. "I forgot a condom", he said, rolling over. She grabbed his face. "That's ok". "I want to". "Whatever happens, happens". "Peyton..", he said cautiously. "I want everything with you, remember?", she said. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach. "especially that". He smiled and started kissing her stomach…

Int. Morning

Peyton woke up, startled. She was wrapped in sheets. The sunlight poured in from the window. She looked around. He was gone. She felt like a bomb was dropped in her stomach. "Luke?", she called out. No answer. He was nowhere to be found in the hotel room. She was having déjà vu, and she was going to be sick. "This can't be happening again", she thought. All of a sudden, the door opened and Luke walked in from the hallway, carrying a breakfast tray. She saw him and burst into tears. He quickly put the tray down and ran to her. "Peyton, honey!". He wrapped her in his arms. Her body shook as she cried. "What happened?", he asked. "I thought you left again", she said between sobs. Lucas looked at her. "and what? Miss out on being with you?". He hugged her close. "I deserve that". He lay down on the bed next to her, holding her. He brought his lips to hers. It was his fault. He knew that. He knew he had to do a lot of work to gain her trust again. But for now, he just had to make sure he stayed in her sight, so she wouldn't doubt him anymore. It wasn't fair of him to put her through that again.


	2. Coming Home

Scott House

"Uncle Lucas Is here!", Jamie yelled as he watched Lucas' car pull up to the driveway. He ran into the living room, past his parents and Brooke, who was standing by the door with a basket full of confetti. Jamie stood in front of the front door, waiting for Lucas to walk up to the step and be poised to ring the doorbell. Just as he did, Jamie flung the door open, and everyone yelled "Congratulations!". Lucas stared confused at everyone. "Congratulations for what? What did I do?". "Where's Peyton?", Brooke asked. Lucas played coy. "Why would Peyton be with me?". Just then, Brooke noticed Peyton right behind Lucas, standing stiffer than a statue, their blonde hair meshed together so no one would notice her. "You bastard!!", Brooke yelled, as she pushed Lucas aside, and grabbed Peyton's hand, pulling her indoors. Peyton laughed. "Honey!! Help!!". Lucas smiled. "You watch that hand. I paid a lot of money for that ring!". Nathan turned to hug Lucas. "Congratulations, big brother". "it's about time". Lucas smiled. "Thanks". "Hey Haley". He gave her a huge hug. "so you're finally gonna give me a partner in crime for this crazy family?". Lucas grinned. "Yeah. This one's gonna stick. I promise". Nathan shook his head in disbelief. "What?", Lucas said. "Unbelievable. My ex girlfriend's gonna be my sister in law". Lucas, Haley and Nathan all busted out laughing.

What's so funny?", Brooke said, as she walked back into the room with Peyton. "Tree Hill", Lucas said plainly. "Enough said", Brooke said. "Nathan you realize your ex-girlfriend is gonna be your sister in law now?". Nathan snorted. "Yeah, I got that, short bus". Brooke stuck her tongue out at him. "What are we celebrating?", Jamie asked. Haley smiled. "Lucas and Peyton are getting married, buddy". Peyton's going to be your new aunt". "But I thought Uncle Lucas wanted to marry Lindsey", Jamie said. "Owned!", Nathan yelled, laughing. Lucas looked down in shame. "Uncle Lucas doesn't know what he wants, Jamie", Haley said. "Ouch", Lucas said. "I deserve that, though". "Hey, better late than never", Peyton said. "yeah, after you practically beat it into his head with that flying turd—I mean comet of yours", Nathan teased. "I'm gonna beat you!", she yelled. Lucas grabbed Peyton before she could jump at his brother. "It was a beautiful turd drawing, honey", He said. Peyton glared at him playfully. "You wanna sleep alone tonight, keep it up", She said. "Oh!!", Haley said. "Using sex as a bargaining tool!! I'm so proud of you!!". Peyton laughed.

"And then we're passing this billboard sign of a tv show, and at the very bottom, it had the words "formatted to fit your tv", so this lady a few seats away from me, says to the person sitting next to her 'but how do they know how big your tv is", Peyton cracked. The whole group roared with laughter. Haley, still listening, started to clean up everybody's coffee cups on the table. "Here, let me help you with that", Peyton said as she sprang up from Lucas' lap, where she'd been sitting. "Nope", Haley said. "You're ½ of the guests of honor". "You're not cleaning anything". "Brooke, come help me". Brooke glared at her and started picking up the coasters. Lucas looked at his watch. "Wow, 11:30". "We better get going, babe". Peyton looked over at Brooke and then back at Lucas. "I was actually thinking of going back to Brooke's for the night". Lucas looked at Brooke then back at Peyton. "Ok". "Cool". "Fine". Peyton walked over to him and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "We just…when big things happen, we're always there for each other, ya know?". "Yeah, I know", he said. He kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow.". Peyton nodded. "I love you". He grinned. "I love you too".

Peyton and Brooke walked out to Brooke's car. Brooke waited until she had safely closed all the doors and then unleashed 20 questions on Peyton. "So what was it like? How did he do it?". "You guys never left the room, huh?". "Brooke!", Peyton scolded. "Oh, C'mon!", Brooke pleaded. "Give me something". Peyton sighed. It wasn't very romantic. I kinda jumped the gun a bit". Brooke stared, confused. "He got down on one knee, and I said yes before he could even say anything". Brooke burst out laughing. "Way to be patient", she joked. Peyton smiled. "Yeah". "So when's the wedding?", Brooke asked. Peyton groaned. "Brooke, I've been engaged 72 hours". "I'm not even done twirling the ring on my finger, let alone thinking about where I'm getting married and where I'm getting my dress". Brooke scoffed. "Well, that's easy. I'm making your dress". Peyton shook her head. "No. I can't ask you to do that. That'd be too weird". Brooke rolled her eyes. "What is this, high school?". "No. You're my best friend and you're getting married, and I'm your maid of honor, and I'm making your dress". "If you're looking for someone who doesn't have any history with your man, you picked the wrong family to marry into!". Peyton laughed. "Ain't that the truth!", she said. Brooke giggled. "I was Haley's maid of honor, and well….who hadn't Nathan slept with before he married her?". Peyton cracked up. "Mean, but so true!", she laughed. The car got quiet for a moment as they approached their house. Brooke wrestled with asking something, but then decided to go for it. "Peyton?". "Hmm?", Peyton said as she turned from looking out the window. "Was it worth it?...the waiting, the pining". Peyton smiled sadly at the memory of the last year. "Yeah. I wish It would have gone down differently". "But yeah, it was". She looked at Brooke and they both laughed giddily.

Next morning

Peyton awoke the next morning and heard light snoring. "Lucas doesn't snore", she thought to herself. Then she remembered she was back at her and Brooke's house. She had slept in Brooke's room. The two girls were like sisters and had spent the night gabbing away. She got up and crept to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She was anxious to get over to Lucas', but she also knew this would be her last day at this house for a while. She wasn't on planning on moving out of Brooke's just yet, but as Brooke pointed out last night, Peyton and Lucas had a lot of things to talk about and issues to work out. "Don't let that ring become a band-aid", Brooke warned her. Peyton agreed. That's what Lucas had tried to do with Lindsey, and look where that went.

Peyton crept to the kitchen and started a coffee pot. She decided on chocolate chip cookie pancakes, a celebratory breakfast staple for her. It didn't take long for Brooke to smell the coffee and come shuffling in. "Uh-oh!". "Chocolate chip pancakes. "That can't be good". Peyton smiled. "Why Not?". "They usually mean a change I'm not going to like, even if it's a good one". Peyton smiled sadly. "I'm gonna be over there for a couple of da—", she started, but Brooke stopped her. "you don't have to explain", she said. "You're my best friend, P Sawyer". "He's the guy version of you, thus he's my best guy friend". "I love you and I love Lucas". "I just want what's best for you guys". "He is what's best for you, and you're what's best for him". "I'm just happy you're together". Peyton swallowed hard. "When you say love him, do you mean….are you still", she stuttered. Brooke shook her head quickly and firmly. "NO!", she said. "I was just keeping him from distracted from Lindsey. And I was keeping him warm for you". Peyton nodded. "You'd tell me if you were though, right?". Brooke laughed. "Probably not. But I wouldn't do anything about it either. He'd shoot me down before I could open my mouth". Peyton nodded, uncomfortably.


	3. Letting it go

Peyton grabbed her bag and got into her car. She had quickly said good bye to Brooke and gotten out of there. Peyton knew she didn't mean it, but Brooke's last comment left her feeling uneasy. Peyton felt guilty, but now she was looking forward to be away from Brooke for a few days. Peyton parked in front of Lucas' house, and as she walked up to the front steps, a note caught her eye. It was taped above the mailbox, and it just said "Peyton" then an arrow pointing down to the mailbox. She opened it and inside was an enveloped with a house key inside. Peyton smiled as she let herself in. She heard running water coming from Lucas' room, and knew he was in the shower. That's why he left the key, she thought to herself. She hadn't showered herself, so she figured she'd surprise him. She opened the door to the bathroom and saw him through the curtain, his tattoo shining through. There were definite perks to having an athlete for a significant other, she thought. Even if he couldn't play anymore, he still worked out with his team. He was built in all the right places. He had the strongest, most secure arms. If he wanted to, he knock the wind right out of you when he hugged you. She waited until his back would be to her then slowly crept him behind him. She went to reach for his back to put her arms around him, but he was too quick for her. He turned and intertwined their fingers together as he pressed his body into hers, her back pushing into the wall. Their lips met and their kiss started slow and soft, but the separation anxiety of the last twelve hours quickly caught up with them. His tongue found hers and they kissed quickly and furiously, as if one of them was about to be ripped away, awaiting execution. He rubbed up against her until he had entered. She moaned "Somebody missed me", she teased breathlessly as she responded back with her own body. She held on tight as he brought her down on to the tub floor…

Brooke's mind raced as she finished to clean the kitchen. "Stupid, stupid, stupid", she muttered to herself. She had tried to reassure Peyton of how much Lucas loved her, and it came out all wrong. The look on Peyton's face as she left was of one to run home and lock Lucas in the house, never to let him out again. Brooke finished putting the plates in the washer, then proceeded to call Haley. Nathan answered. "Hello?". "Hey Nate". "It's Brooke. Is Haley home?". Nathan nodded. "Yeah, hey Brooke". "Hold on!". "Haley! Phone!", he yelled up the stairs. Haley came on the other line and Nathan hung up. "What's up Brooke?"", Haley asked cheerfully. "I think I stuck my foot in my mouth", Brooke said, as she explained to Haley what she said to Peyton. Haley laughed "Oh Brooke!!". "You are so lucky Peyton's not the jealous type". Brooke scoffed. "What about with Lindsey?", she asked. Haley laughed. "that's different". Lindsey had what was rightfully Peyton's. of course Peyton got possessive.". Brooke giggled. "So wrong, but so true", she said. Haley smiled sadly. "There were many things wrong with that situation, starting with the fact that I turned my back on Peyton, and befriended Lindsey". Brooke felt for Haley. "You were supporting Luke, Hales". "Yeah, but I shouldn't have knowing his history of jumping into the wrong relationship to dull the pain". Brooke got quiet, wondering if she had been of those relationships. "I mean…except you", Haley stuttered. "Nice try, but no", Brooke laughed. "Shit!", Haley groaned. "Haley its fine", Brooke said.

Peyton sat on the edge of the bed, wrapped in her towel. She nervously twirled her ring on her finger, Brooke's words still in her head. She had hoped not to do this today, to ease into the conversation slowly over the next couple of days. But with the way the comment was bugging her, she didn't think that would be possible. Lucas walked out of the bathroom in his boxers, tousling his hair with a towel. He noticed her sour expression and sat next to her. "What's on your mind, Blondie?",he said, grabbing her right hand. Peyton sighed. "That I can't go through this again", she answered. He looked at her curiously. "Go through what?". She turned to him. "Are you in love with Brooke?", she asked seriously. "What? NO!", he said, shocked. "Because I think she's in love with you, and I want to know if I should just hand you over right now". Lucas stared incredeously. "Peyton, Brooke's my friend", he said simply. "Really? Just a friend? Lucas, you don't play house with someone who is 'just a friend', she scolded. "Peyton, I don't know what Brooke told you, but I was just helping her with Angie", he said defensively. "That's it?", Peyton asked. "Yes, that's it. It was a confusing time and I needed some distraction". Peyton stared at him. "Lucas, do you love me?", she asked. Lucas could not believe what he was hearing. "Honey, what's gotten into you? Of course I do!". "If you love me, what was so confusing about that? Why would you need a distraction? That was the last thing you needed. You needed to man up and stop stringing people along. People got hurt, Lucas. Me, Lindsey. You know what I think? I think you don't love me. I think you're settling for me because everyone told you to. Everyone told you to be with me, so you came to me, and asked me to marry you, so that you would get people off your back!". Lucas was furious. "Don't you dare tell me how I feel about you!". Yes Peyton, I knew. I knew you were the reason I was writing again. I just didn't want to admit it. To myself, to Lindsey. I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I buried it. Played dumb.". Peyton started to tear up. 'I can't do this again'. I can't carry the weight of you and me by myself. Lucas, I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you, and I loved you those three years I didn't see you. I needed you to love me back. I needed you to want me back". And I needed you to make me feel like the most important person in your life, not the person you call when everyone else is busy or mad at you!". Lucas was fuming. "What? What did I do?". "Was it the constant putting you before everyone else in my life, including my girlfriend? Was it the rent free office? Oh, I know!! It was the studio I let you build". The tears came faster down Peyton's face. "You would have married her, Luke!!, She stopped that wedding, not you", she said bitterly. "I would have settled for her!", Lucas said through clenched teeth. "Because that's what I did! You didn't show up at the book signing and she asked me out!". I was just going through the motions, Peyton!". Peyton was still playing with her ring, and it was dangerously close to coming off her finger. Lucas' heart skipped a beat. "You promised you would wait for me!", peyton cried. "And what am I doing now? What the hell do you think I'm doing here?". Lucas needed to move. He got up and walked over to his dresser. He pulled a shirt over his head. Peyton looked down, ashamed she brought it up. Lucas spoke calmy, but without looking at her. "Do you remember the night on the rivercourt? The first night we saw each other?". Peyton nodded meekly. "You went to hug me and I pulled away. I didn't trust myself with you. I knew if I hugged you, I would do something I regret". "Lucas!", Peyton pleaded. He turned and looked at her. She was on the bed, her tear stained cheeks and beautiful green eyes looked at him desperately. Lucas' face softened. "Peyton". He ran back over to her and started to kiss her. He could taste the salt on her cheeks from her tears. Damn him, he thought! He had always been the one to save her from pain, and now he was contributing to it! Something had changed. She had changed. And it was his fault.

Peyton and Lucas pulled up to Brooke's house. They had come in separate cars. Peyton was going to stay there for a few days. Peyton headed to her room to unpack, and Lucas wandered into the kitchen with Brooke. "Brooke, we need to talk", he said. "you're telling me!", she scoffed. Lucas stared at her. "Did you tell Peyton you were still in love with me?", he said, glaring at her. Brooke shook her head. "No". "I told her I wasn't. "Look, it was a harmless comment that came out wrong". "How so?", Lucas asked, raising his eyebrow. "Look, all I said was that if I did have feelings for you, I wouldn't do anything about it". "If you wouldn't do anything about it, why even bring it up in the first place?". "I don't know. It kind of slipped". Lucas grew angry. "well that slip has really fucked with her. She's all paranoid I'm gonna leave her for you or something ". Brooke chuckled. "Lucas, you cheat with Peyton, not on her". "And if we're gonna be talking about messing with her head, you shouldn't be talking". Lucas sighed. "Here we go". "You're damn straight here it goes!". "Lucas do you have any idea what you did to her?". The mind games you played? Do you know how many times she came home crying, and I had to hold her until she cried herself to sleep?". "What the fuck were you thinking, kissing Peyton, then proposing to Lindsey?". "Well, Lindsey was my girlfriend", lucas argued. "I don't care!! You're a wimp!! You weren't man enough to admit you were miserable in the wrong fucking relationship!". "Need I remind you it was you that was practically stalking her. She left you alone!". "You're a cheater, Lucas!". "You did it to me, and you did it to Lindsey!!". She yelled. "Before I was mad at the wrong person, but I grew up and realized who's fault it was. You lead her on and you know it!". Brooke was practically yelling. Lucas looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Brooke", was all he could say. Brooke shrugged. "I grew up, Lucas, and realized it wasn't about me. And as sick as it may be, I was relieved when you did it to Lindsey. Because you'll do it to anyone who isn't Peyton! An emotional affair is still an affair Lucas!". He nodded. "I know". Brooke sighed. "But if Peyton can get over it, then I guess I can too", she said finally. Lucas nodded. "Thanks Brooke", was all he could muster. Just then Peyton walked back in as Lucas started to leave. "I'm going, babe", he said. Peyton grew sad. "Ok, I love you", she said. "I love you too", Lucas said, and he was gone.


	4. Working it out

Peyton cautiously wandered into the kitchen after Lucas left. Brooke was still there and Peyton had caught bits of their fight. Peyton could tell Brooke was upset because she was cleaning the kitchen roughly, slamming pots and pans everywhere. Peyton slipped onto a bar stool. Brooke caught her eye. "You had to open your mouth didn't you?", she snapped. Peyton looked down. "I'm sorry, Brooke". "I got jealous and possessive and I freaked". "This isn't going to work if you're going to be tattle-telling to Lucas", Brooke growled. Peyton glared at her. "Tattle-telling? What are we, five?". "that's what I wanna know", Brooke argued. "I was having a conversation with my fiancé", Peyton snapped. "I wasn't tattle-telling". "Well, you might wanna first clear things up with me before you clear them up with other people". "Don't bring people into this that don't belong". We're Best friends, Peyton. And Best friends tell each other things", Brooke said. Peyton raised an eyebrow. Brooke groaned. "We were seventeen!". "You won, anyway. Get over it". Peyton rolled her eyes. "Now he's a prize you win?", she snapped. Brooke sighed. "you're just misinterpreting me left and right, aren't you?", she said. Peyton threw her hands up. "Brooke I didn't come here to fight". "So then keep your mouth shut if you didn't come here to fight", Brooke yelled. Peyton couldn't believe Brooke was getting so worked up. "I'm sorry I upset you Brooke". "You know, I was going to do this gradually because I didn't want my best friend to think I was abandoning her. However I officially don't care anymore". Have a nice life!", Peyton yelled. She grabbed her bag she had packed, and slammed the front door shut.

**_ Scott House _**

Haley had just gotten Jamie into bed when the phone rang. "Hello? Hi Lindsey". "Lunch on Friday?". "Sure, sounds great". I have to go to the studio for a couple of hours, though. Can I meet you at the restaurant?. I don't think that's a good idea. Oh? He told you?. All right. Fine. 12:30 it is then. Bye".

**Tric**

Haley nervously watched her clock. She had told Lindsey to call her when she was pulling into Tric so she could come down and meet her. She didn't want Peyton and Lindsey seeing each other. She smiled sadly. Things hadn't been the same since Lindsey left Lucas. Conversations sometimes seemed awkward and forced. She Imagined it would only get worse now that Lucas and Peyton were back together. Peyton laughed. "earth to Haley". Haley blinked. "sorry". "that's ok. I'm hungry too. We'll reconvene at 1". Haley winced. "I actually have a lunch meeting. Can we make it 1:30?". Peyton nodded. "Sure. Luke's coming to get me anyway". Haley's heart dropped from her chest into her stomach. Her phone rang. "Yeah? Meet me downstairs!". I'll be right down".

Lindsey locked her car and jingled the keys. She knew Haley didn't want her to, but she wanted to see Peyton, and possibly Lucas. She was about to shut the elevator when a guy came whizzing through. "Hold the ele-Lindsey!!". Lucas was shocked to see her. Lindsey smiled sheepishly. "Hi Luke", she said. "I'm having lunch with Haley", Lindsey said, mortified. Lucas nodded. "Fine". The doors opened and they both walked into the lobby. "I'll get her for you", Lucas said. "I'd like to see Peyton if that's ok", Lindsey said. Luke sighed. "I'll check. Wait here". He disappeared into the studio, shutting the door behind him.

"Haley! Your friend is here!", Lucas said sternly. Haley looked at him. "I told her not to come up", she said. "Well, she did", he said. "Hi baby", he said to Peyton, and kissed her cheek. "Hi". "What's going on?", she asked. "Haley's friend wants to meet you", Lucas said, clearly pissed. Haley groaned. "I told her no!". Luke sighed. "Well, too bad". Haley looked ashamed. "sorry, Luke". He shrugged. "Go and come back", he said to Peyton. She shot him a confused look, but followed Haley out into the hallway.

Lindsey was reading when the girls came out. "Lindsey!", peyton exclaimed, shocked. "Hi Peyton", Lindsey said, embarrassed. "She wanted to see you", Haley shrugged. Peyton looked down, uncomfortable. "Congratulations, Peyton", Lindsey said. Peyton shot her a look. "Is that supposed to be sarcastic?", she said. "Peyt—", Haley started, but Lindsey stopped her. "No Peyton, I mean it. It's finally the way its supposed to be". Peyton played with her ring, nervously. "Thanks", she said quietly. "You guys have a good lunch", she said, and turned, walking back into the studio.

Peyton slammed the door behind her. Lucas looked up, startled. He instantly recognized the look on her face. It was the look she got when she felt she was losing control of everything around her. He looked at her lovingly. "Get it out of your head right now", he said. "What?", she snapped. "Whatever you're thinking, stop", he said. She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, lets eat", he encouraged her. "I'm not hungry", she mumbled. She sat on the edge of the pool table, pissed. He sighed. He walked over to the table and sat next to her. He picked her up and straddled her on his lap. He started to kiss her. First her mouth, then her neck, then her chest. She was tense from anger, but as he unbuttoned her blouse, and worked his way down her stomach, she eased up. He lay her down on the table, and they both undid each others pants at the same time. It was Lucas' turn to feel a little insecure. He looked at her sadly. "Why would you ever doubt how much I love you, babe?", he said. Peyton looked at him, ashamed. "I have always come back for you", he said. "I know", she mumbled. He felt so good. He WAS so good to her. Always had been.

**Scott House**

"Lucas, I'd love to say having sex with your significant other every time there is a problem, solves things, but it doesn't", Nathan joked with his brother. "Thanks, Nate. I knew that", Lucas sighed. Nathan shook his head. "Luke, I love Peyton. You know I do". "But there is a reason she and I never worked", Nathan laughed. Luke raised his eyebrow. "meaning?". "Meaning she can be very high-maintenance", Haley said walking into the kitchen. Nathan grinned. "What she said". "She's not always, and most of the time she doesn't do it on purpose, but she IS the male version of you", Haley teased. "Are you calling me a pain in the ass?", Lucas said. "You yes. Her, no", Haley said, and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed. "Thanks, Haley". "I love you too".


	5. Moving Forward

**A/N: A one shot and an update, all within 24 hours? Oh no I didn't! Oh Yes, I did!! Enjoy it while it lasts! I have two tests next week! It could be a while before I update again!**

Haley took a deep breath and walked into the studio. After she and Lindsey had left yesterday, Lucas had called her and told her Peyton wasn't feeling well, and to not bother coming back to the studio after lunch. Haley knew that meant seeing Lindsey had seriously infuriated her. She cautiously made her way over to Peyton's desk, where Peyton was typing away at her computer. "Peyton?", she said carefully. Peyton saw her and smiled. "Hey Foxy. What's going on?". Haley sighed. "I'm sorry about yesterday". Peyton shook her head. "Don't be". "You can be friends with Lindsey". "I won't ask you to pick sides". "You didn't know they weren't going to work out". Haley looked away. "But I did". "I hoped and wished they did, but I knew they weren't going to". "Lucas never let go of you, Peyton". "He never will". Haley stepped closer. "I wanted to apologize for how I treated you when you first came home". "I only knew one side of the story, and I jumped to conclusions". Peyton shrugged. "That's ok. All those years ago, when you came home from the tour, I wasn't a saint to you either". Haley shook her head. "That's not an excuse. This isn't a competition. Lucas has been my best friend for 15 years. I know how he is, and I know how in love with you he is and always has been". He would give his life for you". "He almost did', Peyton muttered under her breath. Haley nodded. "Yeah". Anyway, I was in your position once, and it wasn't fair of me to judge you the way I did. When Nathan proposed to me, I freaked out just the way you did. After we got married, I was at home one night rearranging our CD collection while he was at the gym, and I realized we didn't have a single double". Peyton snorted. Haley smiled weakly. "You laugh, but it triggered a wave of regret.". "Nathan and I didn't have much in common, and I was terrified of how this was going to work". I was 16, and terrified I'd made a mistake". Peyton looked down quietly. "Can I tell you a secret?". Haley nodded. "I asked Jake to marry me when we were seniors". Haley's eyes grew huge. "WHAT?". Peyton nodded. "Yeah". "It was the weekend I was supposed to go visit Pete, and I ended up going to visit Jake instead". Haley laughed. "Which I still can't believe you did, by the way. "It was Pete from Fall Out Boy, for christs sake!". Peyton nodded. "Yeah, I know". "Temporary moment of weakness". "Anyway, I asked Jake to marry me. I was scared and alone. You had Nathan, and Luke was with Brooke. I felt all alone. With Jake, I felt wanted. I was holding Jenny and she looked up at me and clear as the sky is blue, she said 'mama'. My heart broke. I felt like she needed me. I wanted to be needed like that". Haley looked at her curiously. "So you asked Jake to marry you?". Peyton nodded. "He thought I was crazy at first, but then he said yes". "When we went to bed, we were engaged, and when we woke up it was over". Haley was confused. "How's that?". Peyton smiled sadly. "That was the night I talked in my sleep. I told Lucas I loved him, and Jake heard it". Haley whistled. "Way to kill the mood". Peyton laughed. "Yeah. Anyway, the point of this whole long story is, when Lucas asked me to marry him in LA, I finally realized how Jake felt. Lucas loved me, but he was also lonely". Jake felt like I was settling for him". Haley looked at her incredously. "You thought Lucas was settling for you?", she said. "No!", Peyton said. "But he didn't ask me to marry him for the right reasons". "Yes, he loved me. But we also had seen each other three times that year. It felt like he was testing me.". "It felt like an ultimatum". Haley nodded. "I know the feeling". Haley laughed. "And you're right. He was lonely. The night before he went to see you, he told me he just wanted what Nathan and I had". "Which is evident in his desperate need to move on, even with the wrong girl. You broke his heart so badly, he just wanted someone, anyone, to numb the pain". Peyton laughed. "Look at us. We've got ourselves the most monogamous men on the planet, and we're complaining about it!". Haley giggled. "They're more mature than we are. Go figure!".

Mia stepped out of her car and locked the door. She had a day off from her tour, and was stopping by to see Haley and Peyton. She stepped out the elevator doors and into Tric. She walked into the studio and saw Haley at the piano. Haley caught her eye. "Mia!!", She got up and gave her friend a hug. "Buddy! What are you doing here?". Mia grinned. "I had a day off, and a show in Raleigh tomorrow, so I came a day early to see you". "Oh, I'm so glad!". "I'm so happy to hear you're doing well!". "Thanks", Mia beamed. "I was hoping to catch Peyton. Is she around?". Haley grinned. "She's in her office. However, I would highly suggest knocking before going in there". Mia looked at her, confused. "Why?". Haley winked at her and sat back down at the piano.

"Lucas! You have to go!", Peyton argued weakly as her fiancé kissed her neck. She was in her office, and he'd stopped by for lunch. His inability to keep his hands off her had kicked in, and she was standing by her bookcase when he came up behind her and attacked with kisses. "Someone's going to walk in!", she said. "I locked the door", he said as his hands started to travel around her waist and up her shirt. "I have work to do! Phone calls to make!", she protested. "Go ahead! I don't need your mouth", he said. He tugged at her ear with his mouth and she felt herself go weak. There was a knock at her office door. "Shit!". She pushed his hands away from trying to unhook her bra. She pulled her shirt down and took a deep breath. She unlocked it, and Mia stood before her. "Mia!!", she squealed as she hugged her friend. "What are you doing here?". Mia grinned. "I have a show in Raleigh tomorrow, so today I stopped by here". "I'm so glad. It's good to see you buddy. There's someone I want you to meet". She grabbed her friends hand, and shut the door behind her. Lucas walked over to them. "Lucas, this is Mia. Mia, this is my fiancé, Lucas". At the word 'fiance', Mia squeezed Peyton's hand in excitement. Peyton quickly squeezed back. Lucas grinned. "Nice to meet you Mia". 'I've heard a lot about you". Mia smiled. "I've heard a lot about you too". He hung his head in shame. "that's not good". Mia smiled. "Relax. Not from Peyton. From Haley". "Oh", he said. Mia nodded. "She was helping me with my album". He smiled. "That's great. Yeah, I remember that". He looked at his watch. "Ok, lunch break over. I'll leave you girls to catch up". He wrapped his arms around Peyton. "See you at home?", he inquired. "Yeah", she said. He nodded. "Ok. I love you". He kissed her. "I love you too", she said, and he was gone. Mia waited until he was out of earshot and then raised her eyebrow at Peyton. "If my boyfriend looked like that, I'd never get over him either". "Shut up!", Peyton laughed.


	6. One Step at A Time

**A/N: Two one shots and an update in one week? I'm apparently a bundle of creativity this week! I hope you enjoy this update!! And if the format looks screwy when updated to fanfiction, I apologize. FanFiction apparently hates me**

Lucas was just getting home when his phone rang. It was Haley. "Hey BIL", she said. "Hi SIL", he teased back. "Listen, I wanted to know your plans on Saturday. I thought maybe we could grab lunch and talk". "Peyton can watch Jamie". "Sure", he said, confused. "You don't want her to come?", he asked. "No, she can come. I just thought it'd be nice for us to hang out a bit. Jamie can get to know his aunt better". Lucas laughed. "Ok, fine. Saturday it is", he said, and they hung up.

"Hey!", Haley said as Lucas approached their table. They hugged and he kissed her cheek. "What's up?", he said as he took a sip of water. Haley took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize for the other day". Luke shook his head. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too". "I know", Haley said. "I already apologized to Peyton". "But I wanted to apologize to you too". "I'm sure she talked about it after we left". "We didn't do much talking after you left, if you know what I mean", he said and winked. Haley gasped. "EWW!! In the studio, Luke? That's gross!". "On the pool table, to be exact", he laughed. "Oh my god! I'm never playing pool on that table ever again!". He grinned. "Anyway, you were apologizing?". Haley sighed. "Yeah. I'm really sorry to put you in that situation". He shrugged. "Its fine. I can't just expect you to stop being friends with Lindsey just because we're not together anymore". "I know", she said. "I won't". "But it is awkward, especially now". Luke sighed. "I'm sorry". "That's ok", she laughed. "I'll deal with it". "As long as you're finally happy". Luke smiled. "Are you happy?", she asked. He nodded. "We both are". "That wasn't my question", she said. He looked at her, confused. Haley sighed."Luke, sometimes I wonder if you do things more for other people, than for yourself". "Seeing you with Peyton, I've always wondered if it was more about making her happy than making yourself happy". Lucas felt himself tense up. "Haley, seeing Peyton happy makes me happy. If she's happy, I'm happy", he said testily. "Ok, ok, geesh", she said, throwing her hands up. "I'm just looking out for you". "Well, thanks, but I don't always need you to". "You told me to stop running and commit". "I did". "This is it". "If you wanted me to go after someone in particular, you should have said so". "Lucas!", Haley snapped. "This isn't about me!". "You're acting like it is!", he argued. "How dare you ask me if I'm happy?". "No!! I've only wanted to get back together with Peyton since I realized what an asshole I was ten seconds after I left her in that hotel room the first time, but No! I'm miserable, thanks for asking!", he grumbled. Haley closed her eyes. "Lucas, I didn't ask you to lunch for us to fight". He sighed. "Sorry. I just get –". "protective of her, I know", Haley finished. "I remember Lindsey once asking me if you ever actually defend the person you're dating!". Lucas laughed. "Peyton asked me that once". Haley stared at him. "What the hell? Who were you defending that wasn't her?", she asked. He groaned. "It was in high school. The day after that party where brooke and nathan's …uh…tape thingy came out". "Ugh!", Haley winced. "Thanks for the reminder". "Sorry", he said sheepishly. "Anyway, I defended Brooke, and she yelled at me!". Haley laughed. "Never made that mistake again, huh?". He sighed. "Truth be told, I loved Lindsey. I really did". "And I loved Brooke, too". "But I can live without them. "I can't live without Peyton, Haley". Haley nodded. "I know you can't". "She's lucky to have you, she really is". "I mean that". Lucas smiled. "Thanks, Haley".

"So what do you want to do, little man?", Peyton asked her soon to be nephew. He looked at her curiously. "Mommy says you don't have a mommy". Peyton laughed at his bluntness. "I used to. But she died". "Like Quentin?", he said inquisitively. "Yeah, like Quentin", she said sadly. "Can we go visit your mommy and Quentin?", he asked brightly. She smiled. "Sure, buddy. But your mom didn't leave your car seat, so we'll have to walk. Is that ok?", she asked. He nodded. She slipped her hand in his. "Ok, then. Let's go".

"Hey Mom!", Peyton said to her mother's gravesite as she and Jamie walked up. "There's someone I want you to meet. This is Jamie, my nephew". "Lucas and I got back together, Mom". "We're getting married". "Yeah, and I'm gonna be the ring bearer!", Jamie chimed in proudly. Peyton reached out and hugged him. "You are? Thanks, buddy!". "You're welcome, Aunt Peyton", he said solemnly. "You don't have to call me that yet. We're not married yet. Who knows what can happen", she joked lightly. Jamie shook his head. "Momma says there's no way you guys aren't getting married. She says you would have to be crazy, stupid or both", he said with a straight face. Peyton laughed. "She said that?" He nodded. She rolled her eyes. "Your momma! She's funny!". "C'mon! Let's say hi to Quentin before we have to go home". "Ok. Bye Peyton's momma!". Peyton chuckled as they made their way across the cemetery.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Nothing like a shitty, LP-less episode to make me update!! I can't believe we have 6 weeks before the next new episode, and they don't even leave us with any good LP scenes!! But I'm not bitter or anything! ;) FYI: I don't own OTH or Mark, even if I did borrow dialogue from 610.**

Brooke was sitting on the porch waiting when Peyton and Jamie walked up the driveway. "Aunt Brooke!", Jamie squealed, and ran over to give her a hug. "Hi, my favorite man!", she said as she hugged the little boy. "But how about you start calling me fairy godmother Brooke". "I don't think your aunt here is going to take too kindly to competition in the aunt department", she teased. Peyton rolled her eyes. Jamie nodded. "Ok, fairy godmother Brooke". She smiled. "Hey, is it ok if I borrow your aunt Peyton for a second? I need to talk to her." Peyton sighed. "Jamie, why don't you go inside and watch tv? I'll be there in a few minutes". "Ok, Aunt Peyton", he said solemnly, and walked through the door. Brooke smiled as she watched him disappear indoors, then turned her attention to Peyton. "Look, I wanted to apologize". Peyton shook her head. "No need. I totally overreacted". "No, you didn't. I stuck my foot in my mouth. I'm sorry". "Brooke, its fine", she laughed. "You're not the only one who's had a beef with me lately." Brooke raised her eyebrow. "Haley. Long story. It's all resolved now", Peyton said quickly. Brooke nodded. "I didn't mean to impl-". "Brooke, I know", Peyton said. "Look, it's my fault, too. I haven't exactly been beaming self-confidence lately". "I thought being back with Luke was going to magically solve all my problems, but we've got our own stuff to work through". Brooke nodded. "I have no doubt you will". "He loves you, Peyton. He never stopped. If you believe nothing else, believe that". "yeah", Peyton said slowly. "I'd still love to do that dress if you'll let me", Brooke said shyly. "Of course best friend", Peyton said, hugging her tight. "Ohh!! I want a hug too!", Lucas' voice rang out as he and Haley walked up the sidewalk to the house. "You get something better", Peyton teased as she kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll take the hug, hold the kiss", Haley joked. "Hey Hales", Peyton said. "How'd my rugrat do?", Haley asked. "The perfect gentlemen, just like his uncle", Peyton answered. "Oh god. Ok. Jamie, c'mon sweetie!, We have to go and your Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas apparently want some alone time!". Jamie came rushing to the front door. "Hi Momma!". "Hi my little man", she said as she nuzzled his nose. "C'mon! I'll help strap you in, buddy", Brooke said as she grabbed the little boy's hand. All three of them walked down the driveway. Peyton and Lucas waved good-bye, then made their way into the house.

"So what did you and Jamie do?", Lucas asked curiously. "How'd it go?". Peyton smiled. "It was fine. We actually went to the cemetery. Jamie asked if we could go visit Quentin, so we did. Oh, I also stopped to talk to my mom and tell her about us". Lucas pouted. "That's not fair. I want to talk to Keith!!". She laughed. "So we will. We can go back. Stop being such a cry baby!", she teased.

**Cemetery**

"Hey Keith!", Lucas said. "Look who's here. Me and Peyton got back together. I asked her to marry me again, and she said yes this time". Peyton laughed. "Yeah, I learned my lesson good and proper". Lucas hugged her. "I'm really Lucky, Keith". "I know I haven't been the man you raised me to be, lately". "But Peyton has been so strong and so good to me, when I strayed from that and us". Peyton smiled. "I promised I'd wait for you, Scott". "I meant what I said. I'm gonna love you forever". He smiled and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

**Scott House**

Peyton awoke the next morning to the sound of low chatter from the kitchen. She looked at the clock. 8:30. Who could possibly be at the house this early in the morning? Maybe Nathan stopped by during a morning run, but these voices sounded too high to be a man's voice. She arose from the bed, grabbed her robe from the closet door, and headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Whoever it was surely wouldn't appreciate her morning breath. As she got closer to the kitchen, she caught a whiff of French toast being made. Somebody was making Lucas' favorite breakfast, she smiled to herself. As she turned into the kitchen, she saw a brunette little girl sitting at the table, swinging her legs while her mother brushed her hair. Karen!! Peyton's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her soon to be mother and sister in law! "Karen! Lily!", Peyton exclaimed. Lily jumped off her chair to greet her. "Peyton!", she screamed. "Hi beautiful!", Peyton said, hugging her. "Hi Peyton", Karen said, slowly rising to greet her. "Hi Mom", Peyton said. Karen grinned at the sound of Peyton calling her that. "That reminds me. Congratulations!". Peyton smiled. "Thank you!". Karen shot a look at her son. "I'm so glad my son finally pulled his head out of his butt!". Peyton laughed. "Get in line!", she teased. "Hey", Luke feigned hurt as Peyton went to kiss him good morning. "C'mon baby. You know its true". Peyton only meant to quickly peck his lips, but he opened his mouth, and latched his lips on hers. He held the kiss long enough for Lilly to say "eww. That's gross". They all laughed as Peyton pulled apart from him. Karen ruffled her daughter's hair. "You see me and Andy kiss all the time". "I know", she pouted. "Doesn't make it any less gross". "Are you calling me gross?", Andy's heavily accented voice came through the kitchen. Lily laughed. "No, daddy". She ran to hug her stepfather good morning. Peyton mouthed "daddy?" to Karen, and Karen beamed. "Oh, that's right. We forgot to tell you. Andy formally adopted Lily". Lucas and Peyton smiled. "That's great". "Congratulations!", they said as Lucas hugged Andy. "Thanks", Andy said sheepishly. "I'm not trying to replace her father, Luke". Luke nodded. "Oh, I know. Lilly knows her dad, right Lilly-bear". "Well, not personally", Lilly said seriously, and they all laughed. "I know. But what's your dad's name?", Peyton asked, pretending not to know. "Keith, but he died before I was born", she answered matter-of-factly. "Yeah", Peyton nodded slowly. "He did". "Did you know him?", Lily asked, brightening up. Peyton nodded. "Yeah. He was a good guy. He'd be very proud of you", she said. "Thanks, Peyton", Lily beamed. Karen's eyes saddened at the mention of her ex-fiance, and Andy squeezed her shoulder gently. Peyton commended him for getting back with Karen. It wasn't easy knowing your wife still loved someone else more than you and that if that person weren't dead, you wouldn't be around. Not only that, adopting a child that wasn't yours, was stepping up in its truest form. Karen's baggage didn't have to be his baggage, and yet he accepted the whole deal with open arms because of his love for Karen. What else was he supposed to do? Peyton would have done the same for Lucas if he had married Lindsey, and they'd had children. Had something happened to Lindsey, and she and Luke got back together, she'd accept those children with open arms. Thankfully, it never got that far. Peyton shook out of her negative train of thought, and smiled at Karen flipping the French toast. "French toast, huh? I don't even love him enough to make him that". "No baby, you love me enough to spare me your cooking altogether", Lucas teased. Karen, Andy and Lilly roared in laughter. Peyton pouted. "Hey! I'm not that bad!". Lucas nodded. "Baby, you made salty chocolate chip cookies, and then you burned them!", he reminded her. "That was ONE time", she said incredulously. She shook her head. "You're going to pay for that. How, I will not say in front of your sister, but you will". Karen and Andy cracked up again. "Way too much information about you two!", Karen joked. Peyton sighed. "Unbelievable". "So when did you guys get here and where'd you come from?". She pulled up a chair and proceeded to hear all about her in-law's latest traveling adventures.


	8. If you're missing Come on Home

**A/N: If you haven't figured it out already, my story is half what's really happening on the show, half what I wish would happen. I'm gonna try to catch up to where we are in the show before January 5****th****. I've got it all mapped out in my head, but with the holidays, and stuff (the 27****th**** was my birthday, so this time of year is nuts in my house) I haven't had time for updates. Anyway, enough rambling. On with the chapter. (P.S. Mick doesn't exist. Yet.)**

Peyton awoke to the sound of a zipper closing. She opened her eyes and saw Lucas standing before her, packing a bag. She smiled. "Why is it guys always insist on packing their bags at the last minute?". He grinned. "We do it to torture you". "Hmm, its working". "Big day, huh?". "Yeah", he sighed. "First signing is always the most stressful..But I get to see Mouth today". Peyton smiled. "That'll be fun". "I just don't get why they're sending you to Omaha to launch the book tour. "Well, they like to generate a little buzz before we move on to the bigger markets. Worked for the last book". "She smiled. "I just wish I could go with you". Lucas bent down. "It's not too late", he smiled. "Oh yeah. That wouldn't be awkward. You, Your fiancée, your ex-fiancee". "Peyton", Lucas said gently. "I'm sorry. I know Lindsey's your editor. I'm just jealous! That she gets you for the next week". "But either way, I will be fine. Don't worry about me". "You know I will", he said lovingly. "I'll call you when I land". "Ok", she said. "I love you", he said seriously. "I love _you_", she said. He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled. "Don't forget me when you're a big star, Lucas Scott", she teased. "uh-huh", he said as grabbed his bags and left.

Brooke walked up the steps to Lucas' house and knocked once before opening the door. She knew Lucas had left earlier that morning, so walking in on an embarrassing situation between the two lovebirds was highly unlikely. "Rise and shine!", she rasped as she opened Peyton's curtains. "Brooke!!", Peyton grumbled. "C'mon Blondie". "Get up!". "I gotta get your measurements for your dress before Broody comes back". "Not now, Brooke. I'm tired". "Peyton, its 10:30. What time did you go to bed last night?". Peyton glared at her. "Brooke, my fiancé just left for a week on a book tour. What do you think we were doing?". Brooke winced. "I just had a flashback to Honey Grove. Not pretty". "Anyway, Fine. Whatever. If you don't want me to measure you, You can just find someone else to make your dress". Peyton sprang up. "No. I'm up". Brooke grinned. "That's what I thought". "Now, while you get dressed, I'm going to walk into the other room, and steal your niece as well". "I'm assuming she's going to be your flower girl?". "I haven't asked her yet, but yes", Peyton said. "Alright. Well then chop chop", Brook said. "I'll be back", she said and shut the door behind her.

Brooke walked from Lucas and Peyton's room, to the kitchen where she smelled coffee. She saw Karen setting the breakfast table. "Brooke!", the older woman exclaimed, and hugged her. "Hi Karen!", Brooke smiled. "Lucas already left on his tour, and Peyton's still sleeping", Karen told her. "Actually, she's not", Brooke said. "I busted in through the outside door and woke her up", she laughed. Karen laughed. "Ok then. Never mind". "Would you like to have breakfast with us?". "No thanks. I already ate. I just wanted to know what your plans were for today. I wanted to steal Lily for a little bit". Karen grinned. "No plans". "taking measurements already?", she teased. "Hey!", Brooke said. "I already talked to both of them. They want to get married pretty quick". Karen nodded. "Yeah, I know". "Its like they're holding onto each for dear life". Brooke smiled sadly. "Can you blame them?". Karen shook her head. "No". She sighed. "Brooke!", a little girls voice rang through the kitchen. "Lilly!", Brooke exclaimed and scooped the little girl into a hug. "How are you gorgeus?". "Good", she said. "Good. How come you're getting so big? You're almost taller than me". "No I'm not", the little girl laughed. Brooke smiled. "Smart kid". "Hey, you wanna come down to the boutique with me and try on dresses with me and your Aunt Peyton?". Lilly grinned and looked at her mom. "Can I, momma?", she asked. Karen nodded. "Of course. But you better eat your breakfast and take a shower quick. Your aunt Peyton will be out any minute". "Ok", Lily smiled and sat down at the table to eat her breakfast.

"So how's living with Broody?", Brooke asked as they waited for Lily to come out of the fitting room. Peyton shrugged. "Fine". Brooke rolled her eyes. "you SO love it", she laughed. Peyton laughed. "It's nice not having to leave the house to see each other", she answered. "yeah, but then that means you don't see anybody else either", Brooke teased. "What's the problem with that?", Peyton shot back. Brooke stared at her, open mouthed and shocked. "I'm teasing", Peyton laughed and bumped her side. All of a sudden, it got quiet. Brooke sighed. "Hey, I know we just got over something, but I have something else I need to apologize for". "What's his name and what'd you do?", Peyton laughed. Brooke shook her head. "No. seriously. I feel really bad about spending time with Luke when he was treating you so badly", Brooke said sadly. "Brooke!", Peyton laughed. "What is it with everyone thinking I want them to pick sides?", she sighed. "No, I know its not about sides, its just I wa-". "Busy with Angie, and you needed help. Brooke, its fine", Peyton said. "No its not fine. "He was hurting and I thought that'd be a good way to distract him, but I shouldn't have sat by and watched him treat you that way". "I should have said something". "Brooke!! Stop!", Peyton said. "Lucas is a big boy, and he's responsible for his own decisions. Besides, I'm over it now. Its ok", she reassured her best friend. "I really am sorry", Brooke pouted. "Thank you, but there's nothing to be sorry for". "Now where is my cute little flower girl?", she called out in a louder voice. Lily walked out of the dressing room. "Oh my god!!", Brooke and Peyton both squealed. "You look so cute!!", they exclaimed. "Hmmphh", Lily scowled.

Peyton walked through the hallways of Tree Hill High and made her way into the locker rooms. She hadn't really spent any time with Skills since she'd gotten back together with Lucas, except for Quentin's wake and funeral. She'd had errands to run, so after her and Lilly's dress fittings at Clothes over Bros, she'd had Brooke drop Lily off at home, so she could head to the high school and then Tric to finish some work. She saw Skills sitting at his desk, on the phone. She waved and he waved back. She sat down and waited for him to finish his phone call. "Yeah. Thanks a lot. We really appreciate it", he said and hung up. "Hey baby girl", he said as he wrapped her in a hug. "Hey Skills!", she said. "How are you?". "The question is, how are YOU?". "Better now, I hope", he said. Peyton rolled her eyes. "Skills, please don't reduce me to one of those pathetic girls that cant survive without a man", she laughed. "No, I'm not", he said. "I know you can do just fine on your own. But that's just it, Peyton. You were surviving, not living", he said. "Neither was he", Skills answered knowingly. Peyton nodded. "Yeah", she said. "Anyway, how are things with you? Not too much work I hope, since Lucas got suspended". He shook his head. "Nope. With or without Lucas, the most stressful thing has been Quentin. The team's had a hard time adjusting to his loss". "Yeah", Peyton said thoughtfully. "I bet". "Well, if you need my help or anything, I am the queen of grief", she joked. He glared at her. "it's a joke", she laughed. He rolled his eyes. "well, if you need anything, you'd tell me too, right baby girl?", he said. "Yeah, Skills. Thanks", she said and grabbed her bag to leave.

Peyton got up and made her way to the kitchen. She had a hard time sleeping when Lucas wasn't home. Usually, if she couldn't sleep, she made her way to the kitchen and boiled some milk. Hot milk and honey always soothed her as a child. She grabbed her robe and shuffled her way to the kitchen. To her surprise, her future mother in law was already sitting at the table, a cup of tea in her hand, reading a newspaper. "Karen!", Peyton whispered. "Hi Sweetheart", she smiled back. "what are you doing up?, Peyton asked. Karen grinned. "Andy's snoring never fails to wake me up at least once. Most of the time I can just turn around and go back to sleep. Not so much tonight", she laughed. Peyton sighed. "What I wouldn't give to hear Lucas' snore right now", she groaned. Karen smiled. "you miss him already?", she teased. Peyton grinned sheepishly. "Guilty". "I'm such a girl, I know. But every time he leaves, I can't help but hold my breath until he comes home again". "Peyton!", Karen said sadly. "I know, I know. Lucas isn't other people, but sometimes I just wake up in the middle of the night, or really early in the morning before he does, and just watch him sleep, you know? It's hard to believe he's really there…or I'm really here, seeing as how this is your house", she laughed. Karen smiled sadly. "Its your house too, Peyton. This has always been your home". "Thanks, Karen", Peyton said. "I'm really happy that the two of you have found each other again, Peyton", Karen grinned. "I mean, I always knew you would but ---". "I'm really happy for us, too", Lucas' voice rang out into the kitchen. "BABE!!", Peyton squealed as she jumped up from her chair. "Hi baby", he grinned as he kissed her. "What are you doing back?". He looked down, sadly. "They cancelled my book tour". "What? Why?". "It doesn't matter". "No it does matter. You worked so hard for this". "It's ok, Peyton. I still have you and that's all that really matters. Besides, this book brought us back together, so it's the best thing I've ever written". "Babe!!", Peyton said lovingly. "And that's my cue to leave", Karen laughed. "Hello and good-night son!", she grinned as she kissed his cheek. "Glad you got home safe"."Night mom", he said as he hugged her."You knew he was coming back?" Peyton said. Karen grinned. "He called me a few hours ago and told me. I was just waiting up for him. Andy doesn't snore", she laughed. Peyton stared at her, incredulously. "Good night Peyton", Karen hugged her. "Night Karen", Peyton said, shaking her head. "Hey! Don't be mad at my mom. I told her I wanted to surprise you", Lucas laughed. Peyton glared at him. "I hate you", she said, pouting. He laughed and picked her up. "No you don't", he laughed as he carried her back to his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm going to hell. No seriously I am. I have no excuse for not updating for 6+ months, other than to say the second half of the season went so well, I really wouldn't change **

**anything, so I haven't felt inspired. Anyway, I really don't feel like transcribing all of Mick/Peyton's lame ass scenes from 604, so *insert 604 scenes here*. Ok? Ok. Great! **

**Moving on….oh wait, I almost forgot. This update's dedicated to Noelle, who asked me to update. This one's for you love!**

Peyton walked Mick to his car and said goodnight. She headed back into the gym to find Lucas, saying good night to people on the way. She saw him with Skills, helping to clean up the

cords and equipment. He held the microphone cord up, the microphone dangling by his legs. She chuckled. "Is that a microphone, Coach Scott, or are you just happy to see me?", she

called out. Skills cracked up, and Lucas blushed. "I was looking for you", he said. "I was here", she pointed out. "Yeah, apparently cheating on me with some heavyset older guy", he

cracked. She wrinkled her nose. "Eww", she said. "Not even close". He laughed. "Well then, who was he?". "Long story", she laughed. He looped his arm with hers. "We got the whole ride

home", he said. "Skills, can I----?". "yeah, sure, no problem, dawg", he affirmed. Lucas grinned, and he and Peyton walked out the gym together.

"So right before you showed up in my office, Mia called me. I was talking to her when you walked in". He nodded. "I remember". "She called me to tell me she'd met someone out on the

road who knew Ellie". "that was him!", she finished. Lucas' face broke into a smile. "That's great, babe!". She smiled. 'Yeah, It's really great getting to hear about what your parents were

like when they were young, you know?". He nodded. "It is. Its creepy, too. You realize just how alike you are/were". His face fell and Peyton noticed. "Hey, you're nothing like him, you

know that right?', she reassured him. "I don't know about that. The Dan Scott DNA is the only way I can explain what the hell came over me the last few months". "Luke!", Peyton sighed.

"No, Peyton. I appreciate you giving me another chance, but I don't deserve it". "yeah, you do", she assured him. "We both said and did things we didn't mean. I wasn't exactly the best

person when we met either. You never gave up on me, and I'm never giving up on you, either", she promised. "Besides, you snapped out of it. Your dad never did. You learned from your

mistakes, and he didn't. that right there puts you miles ahead of him". He sighed and shook his head. "God, I love you". "You better", she teased as she kissed him.

Lucas was sitting on the porch of his house reading a book a couple of days later, when a car pulled up and a young guy in his mid twenties stepped out and onto his steps. He smiles at

Lucas. "Lucas Scott?', he asked. "Maybe' Lucas said curiously. 'I'm Julian Beckett. Your agent called you about me?', he said. 'I'm interested in optioning your book'. 'yeah', Lucas said. 'they

called but they never said you were coming to town'. Julian smiled, a creepy devilish smile that Lucas was sure had gotten him by on many occasions. It was currently doing nothing of the

sort, in fact it was creeping him out. 'They didn't know. I was passing through on my way to New York?'. 'Yes, because Tree Hill isn't out of your way at all', Lucas said curtly. 'Sorry. When I

get inspired by something, I get a little obsessed. Driven, I guess'. Lucas wasn't amused. 'What'd you say your name was again?'. 'Julian Beckett. Tell you what. I'm gonna be in town for

the night. Check out my credits and if you're feeling it, give me a call and let's go get a drink. You got plans?'. Lucas wasn't feeling this guy at all, and really wanted to say yes, but Peyton

was supposed to be having dinner with Mick tonight, so he was on his own. Lucas sighed. 'no' he said defeated. 'great. So just give me a chance and hear me out. If you're not into it, I'm

out. But at least this way you'll get some free drinks out of a guy who loves your work'. Lucas sighed. 'ok'. 'Good. Its great to finally meet you'. He offers his hand and Lucas shakes it. He

walks off and Lucas shakes his head, amused.

'Alright babe, well I'm gonna get going', Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen where Peyton was currently slaving over a pot of pot roast. 'Wow, you look hot! Are you sure you're not

having an affair with this guy?'. Peyton chuckled. 'Sorry. I only have eyes for you babe. It's my curse'. 'ouch!', Lucas grumbled. 'that hurts me babe'. 'yeah, well when Mick and I get

married, I'll invite you to our wedding, and you tell me how much that hurts', she teased. Lucas sighed. "You are having way too much fun with this'. 'yes, yes I am', she laughed as she

kissed him on the lips. 'Alright well you have my number to call me in case this guy turns out to be a psycho. You tend to attract those', he shot out as he headed out the door. Peyton's

mouth dropped open and she threw her towel at him, but it only hit the door and dropped to the floor. She heard him chuckling as he walked out the front door. She couldn't help but smile

herself as she put the finishing touches on the table.

Lucas walked up the stairs and headed to Peyton's office. He wanted to tidy up some stuff before Julian arrived. He had told him it'd be better to meet in his fiancee's office because it'd be

more private. They could discuss business over some drinks and a game of pool. He walked into the office and was shocked by what he saw. There was a middle aged man with brown

hair, sprawled out and passed out on the pool table. By his head, there was a pin that said 'sober'. Lucas shook his head and sighed. His first instinct was to call Peyton, as he was sure t

he drunk bastard was Mick, but it broke his heart to have to break the news to his fiancée. God damnit, she didn't deserve this! He sighed and against his better judgement called Peyton. '

baby? I know you're waiting for Mick, but there's something in your office I think you're gonna wanna see. It's important'.

**I've got more and I'll be updating again very soon, but this was the best place to stop for a cliffhanger!! ;)**


End file.
